Just a Friend
by Dara Tavar
Summary: New Moon, again... Bella and Jacob are at a bonfire with some of the other werewolves and not yet werewolves when Bella gets uncomfortable and desides to go on a walk and Jacob follows... One-Shot! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is anothe rone-shot based on New Moon while Edward is gone. I'm sorry Team Jacob people, but this isn't a love story about Jacob and Bella, the opposite really... I'm on Team Edward anyway, so I won't write in that Bella loves Jacob any more than a friend. So, if you are for Team Jacob, it's not too late to click the back button.**

**I hope you like this, if you do read it! Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar**

**Just a Friend**

I could feel his eyes on the side of my face as we sat near the fire.

The stories were over and now everyone was just chatting among themselves.

I could also feel Leah's eyes, as if they were trying to burn a hole in me. I already knew she didn't like me…does she really have to glare at me like that?

I took a deep breath and got to my feet.

Jacob jumped up to and I shook my head before whispering to him, "Stay her Jake. I'm just going to walk around for a little bit."

Jacob looked confused and slowly sat back down on the ground.

I glanced at Leah and saw her scowling furiously at me. I flinched instinctively and quickly set off down the path.

I heard Jacob say something angrily and then the sound of him running after me.

"Bells, don't mind her." He said when he'd caught up to me.

I glanced over my shoulder to see the fire and others disappearing into the trees as we turned down the weaving path. "I don't think she likes me…" I replied quietly, looking down at the ground.

Jacob shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "Again, don't mind her. She's just a little untrustworthy of the bloodsuckers and anyone who would choose to be with them. I tried to explain to her that you didn't hang around with them anymore…but she wouldn't listen."

I glared at him, feeling the hole in my heart rip open once again. Tears stung my eyes. "That wasn't by my choice. If I _could_ choose…I'd be with them all right now! Wherever they are…"

Jacob reached out to stop me. "I'm sorry Bella for saying that…I know it still hurts you…" he mumbled. His face was pained. "But would you really leave all of this," he gestured around us, "and Charlie just to be with him?"

"Yes." I replied without hesitation.

He looked to the ground. "Then you would leave me to be with him?" he asked in a whisper.

I sighed and started walking again. I could hear his quiet footfalls as he walked beside me.

After a few moments of quiet he sucked in a deep breath. "You never answered my question."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. "No, I guess I didn't."

"Are you going to?"

"Probably not."

He stopped me again when we reached the beach. "Why won't you Bella?"

I looked up at him. "Because you're my _friend_…and I don't want to hurt you."

His face set in stubborn lines. "But what if I want to more than friends? What if I want _us_ to be together? I want you to love me like I love you…I _know_ you love me like I love you!"

I shook my head. "Fine, if you want me to just come out and say it, I will. No Jacob, I do not love you like you claim to love me. I _still_ love Edward and always will. And yes, if it meant I would be with him, I would leave...even if that meant leaving you."

He gave me a hurt look, as if his heart were breaking.

"Look, you wanted me to answer you. And I did. So, you can't give me that look saying, _'You broke my heart.' _because it's not going to work. I tried to save you from the pain, but you wouldn't leave me alone. I'm sorry Jacob, but we can never be anything more than just friends."

With that I turned on my heel and started down the beach. I saw my truck sitting near Billy's house.

"Go back with your friends up on the hill…I'm sure they're all waiting just to see if you survived the walk with the Vampire Girl!" I called over my shoulder angrily.

I could hear Jacob running to catch up with me again.

"I know that you can learn to love me…you just have to try!"

I looked over at him. "I already do love you Jacob."

His face lit up before I could finish.

His mouth opened to say something, but I stopped and motioned for him to be quiet for a moment.

"But not like you think. I love you like a friend…almost like the _little brother_ that I never had. I can't love you more than that…I just can't. I'm sorry."

I turned and started toward my truck again. This time, Jacob didn't follow.

I reached my truck and got in, looking to where he still stood.

He raced toward the woods and, just before he disappeared, I saw him bound into the air and transform into a giant brown wolf.

I let out a quiet sigh and turned on my truck, starting home.

When I was about halfway home, I heard the lone, anguished cry of a wolf.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
